


Kamisama kiss, more than a kiss

by Ashpaw



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Rain Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpaw/pseuds/Ashpaw
Summary: Nanami thinks Tomoe dosn't love her. He does. A lot. *Smut warming*





	Kamisama kiss, more than a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut writing... i fixed most gramatical errors. Enjoy!_______  
> *I do not own any of the characters or the series*

The rain was pouring outside, the air was damp and cold. Nanami was sitting inside, writing in her journal about tomoe. -for the hundredth time-  
She wanted to be with him so badly.

While Tomoe and Mizuki were out getting groceries. Nanami sat writing away.  
She wrote  
I know he dosnt love me, but i cant stop thinking - imagining - about what we would be like together. The fox and a human god, shareing things nobody else gets to see. I want him to be mine- and i, his.

Tomoe walked in the door. Nanami closed her journal fast, and stood up. She saw Tomoe, soaking wet, his hair was sticking to his face, the droplets on his ears made them twitch.  
"Hey Tomoe, uhh..wheres Mizuki?" She was blushing hard.  
"He's back in town, he wants to get you a 'suprise'. What were you writing?" He was probing in. Nanami turned away.

Running to her room, she threw the book onto her bed just as Tomoe rushed in. He yelled  
" why wont you tell me!? Is someone hurting you?!?"  
"NO! its nothing, just thoughts."  
He grabbed the journal from her bed faster than she could react. He held it high over his head as Nanami jumped for it.  
"GIVE THAT BACK!"  
He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _Im her familar i cant risk her secrets hurting her._ He flipped through the pages as Nanami banged on the door. He saw entry's and drawings of and about him. He got to the latest entry and read it thoroughly.  
How could she think i dont love her?  
He had always hid his feelings but he had reasons. -no human god and her familar should be in love.-  
He didnt care anymore, now that he knew  the space was torture for them both.  
He unlocked the door and opened it slowly to find a teary Nanami on the floor. They locked eyes and Nanami quickly looked away.

Tomoe scooped her up in his arms like a baby, when she looked back at him a tear ran down her face.  
Tomoe said with certainty,  
" I love you Nanami"  
Nanami pushed against his arm to get away, making him hold her tighter. Tomoe moved his face toward Nanami and pressed his lips on hers. After being so tense, she melted into his arms letting Tomoe support her completely.

They both formed their own little world. Nanami broke from the kiss only to whisper in his ear.  
"I believe you, I love you too."  
The breeze from her breath tickled the sensitive hair in his ear. When She saw how it affected him, she leaned up and kissed his lips with a passion. He feircely kissed back. they were locked as one, Nanami moved her hands to his neck and then to his fox ears.

She rubbed them and Tomoe made a giggle-moan that made Nanami smile against his lips.  
She broke off the kiss once more and moved off of Tomoes lap. He tilted his head in confusion as he stared at her.  
"Wha-" she cut him off by pressing her lips on his as she unbuttoned his wet shirt. She pulled it off his shoulders and ran out the door.

Tomoe thought he had gone too far(even though she was in charge), so he ran after her. He was shocked to find a nearly underdressed Nanami. No shirt. No shorts. So perfect. So beautiful.

He admired her beauty. How can she love me? He had been so cruel to her past the years. He didnt deserve this.

Tomoe stepped forward just to pause as Nanami put her arm out forward.  
"Stop." She commanded, as she put her arm back down.  
"Do not interrupt me. You love me, yes?"  
"Y-yes of course nan-" she raised her arm once more. She stared deep into his eyes and spoke.  
"If you say so, i trust you. I love you more than anything and i want you to have something nobody else will get from me. I w-want you to be my f-first"

Tomoe walked up to her slowly looking into her wary eyes. When he reached her, he wrapped her up into his arms. She felt his bare chest against hers and she felt safe. Tomoe saw her bright red face and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

The sweetness was gone and all there was left, was passion. He pushed her up against the wall and held her arms over her head. With his other hand he held the clamp of her bra. He whispered in her ear,  
"Ive been holding this in for a long time, Nanami. May i continue?"

Nanamis hands above her head and her bra hanging off her shoulders, she leaned up and kissed him on the nose and nodded. Her long brown hair was a mess and her mouth shining and wet. Tomoe had never seen anything more beautiful. Her arms had gone down to his neck. She pushed his face down to hers. Kissing her deeply as he used his hands to memorize every inch of her body.

Nanami played along and slid her hands down his sides. She ended at his hips, she grinded up on him with a desperate look in her eyes. Tomoe smiled.  
"Not yet my dear. Your first will be your best." Tomoe quickly felt his way between her wet thighs and used his hands to slowly pull off her panties while softly grazing his nails on her thigh. Nanami shivered at the new sensation.  
Once her panties were gone, he used his hands nicely. He pressed his fingers on her clit and Nanamis head went back hitting on the wall harshly. She didnt notice and her body reacted by pushing back on him instantly.

Tomoe, however, did notice her possible pain, and he layed her down unto the cool floor. With his hand never leaving her womanhood. She shook with pleasure, as her senses were nearly overwhelmed with ectacy.  
There warm bodys moving together on the cool floor, made them separate from the world, as they fell into bliss together. Tomoe started kissing her belly following an invisable trail up to her mouth. As tomoe and nanamis tongues were tangling together, tomoe slid a finger deep into nanami makeing her scream.  
"T-TOMOE!" She was arching her back and her mouth was open into a soundness moan.

She couldn't think of anything except, Tomoe. He slid one more finger into her warmth before taking them both out. He couldnt bear the throbbing he felt anymore, he slowly pushed into Nanami letting her adjust. She screamed out at the feeling of Tomoe inside her. She couldnt recognize the feeling. It was a euphoric mix of pain and pleasure.

Tomoe could feel her insides takeing him in, he moaned at the heat. He slowly started moveing deeper inside her, Nanamis mouth gaped open and her back arched. She felt how her whole body was reacting. Right When she thought she would never feel better, he started moveing in and out, slowly at first but he started getting faster and faster, both there bodys shook with the other.

Nanami felt like her head was going to explode, her veins were filled with pleasure.  
"T-t-tomoooaaaaahhh"  
Her voice reached a octave higher than she knew was possible and her body clenched around Tomoe. She spilled all over tomoe, she melted to the floor. Tomoe had felt her insides clench around him, as if asking for more. He knew she was done but he wasn't, with a few more thrusts he came into Nanami and fell on top of her. His length slowly slid out of her.

Tomoe curled up around her limp body and kissed her ear. And whisperd  
"I love you nanami. Nobody can take that away."   
She smiled and replied  
"I love you tomoe."

 

"I love you tomoe."


End file.
